Night Time Lovers
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: Louise Bennett has been in love with Remus Lupin for over a year but he doesn't know. Before he leaves Hogwarts for good, she admits to him and events happen between them. Rating: M. Sexual content and swearing RL/OC


**Night Time Lovers**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter and the associates. I only own Louise Bennett. She is my own creation.**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Sexual content and swearing.**

**Pairings: Mainly Remus/ OC, mentions of Alice/ Frank and James/ Lily.**

**Summary: Louise Bennett has been in love with Remus Lupin for over a year but he doesn't know. Before he leaves Hogwarts for good, she admits to him and events happen between them.**

* * *

"Just tell him Louise." Alice pleaded with her best friend. "He is leaving in two days and you still haven't admitted to him that you like him. It is too obvious that he likes you too."

"Oh shut up Alice. It will never happen. I am two years younger than him." Running her hand through her unruly brunette locks. "I promise you it will never happen."

"Frank is two years older than me and I don't see him or myself complaining." Laughing softly as she looked over at her beloved boyfriend, who was drinking with the Marauders and all of them getting pretty drunk. "I should rescue him from the Marauders."

Louise laughed as she looked over at them. "You should. They are a bad influence." Her gaze resting on Remus. She immediately turned away when he looked at her, causing her to blush.

"I can see Remus is a bad influence on you." Alice chuckled as she watched the pair of them, glancing at each other but avoided each other's gaze when they looked at each other.

"Shut up." Rolling her eyes as she sipped her drink and looked out of the window. "Go to Frank. Have fun. I'll be fine. I need air anyway. Too many people here." Hugging Alice with one arm and then turning away to the portrait. Louise did not look behind her as she walked to the portrait hole, unaware of another pair of eyes watching her leave. She knew where she was going. There was an abandoned classroom nearby that was never used by the school but usually a place for students to come and think. Louise had spent a lot of time in here especially when she realised that she liked Remus more than a friend.

She always sat on the desk nearest the window and facing the window. The same desk and at the same window because she could see the entire grounds and also the stars in the sky.

Louise sat on her usual desk, placing her drink next to her. She crossed her legs and gazed out at the night sky. Letting out a long sigh she continued to look at the stars. "I can't tell him." She whispered to herself.

"Tell what to whom?" A soft voice spoke from behind her.

She turned around and smiled when she recognised the new person. "Oh hello Remus." Turning back to the window. "Why are you not at the party?"

He walked towards her. "Sirius and James are now doing shots." Rolling his eyes as he stood next to her. "Can't cope with that much alcohol."

Louise last. "Me neither. I don't really like alcohol."

"You shouldn't. You're only 16." Chuckling softly. "You shouldn't even be drinking."

"I tried a little bit and nothing since. Prefer a cold butterbeer or a nice hot cup of tea." Laughing nervously as she faced him.

"I agree with you there." Smiling as he sat on an opposite desk to her. "Why are you not at the party?"

"Not one for parties." Turning her head to look out of the window again. "Plus I like the peace and quiet."

"I see." Turning to look at the window but he did not look out at the grounds or the stars, he looked directly at the moon.

"Are you all right?" Looking at him with a frown.

"Yes. Just thinking. The night makes me think." Smiling at her. "What did you mean when you said 'I can't tell him'?"

"Oh.. Oh... It's nothing..." Stuttering as she blushed and looked away. "Just... Nothing." She chuckled nervously as she kept her gaze on the outside world.

"What? You are never lost for words Louise." Chuckling softly. "What's wrong? Has something happened?" Feeling very protective of her.

"It's what hasn't happened." Biting her bottom lip as she looked at him. "I've been hiding something from someone and I don't know whether to tell them or not."

"I think you should tell them if it is eating you from the inside like it is." Smiling at her. "It hurts to keep secrets."

Louise gave a small smile. "Okay. I like someone but I don't know how to tell him because I'm afraid he will push me away." Sighing heavily as she pushed her hair behind her shoulder. "I don't know." Laughing nervously as she looked away from Remus.

"Tell him. It wouldn't hurt." Sliding off the desk and walking to the window. "But if you feel that this secret has to stay hidden, then it is your choice." Staring out at the moon, which was 3 days from the full moon and Remus could feel the wolf within him becoming restless. He could hear Louise moving off the desk and moving closer to him. She was so close to him that their hands were nearly touching. One moment they were barely touching and then in another he could feel her hand slipping into his. _Finally._ He thought to himself as he turned to face her.

"I like you Remus." Her voice a small whisper as she kept her eyes on him.

"Oh Louise." He spoke in a long breath as he squeezed her hand gently. She looked away in embarrassment and tried to pull her hand away. "You don't know how long I have wanted to hear those words."

"What?" She gasped in shock as she looked at him. "Are you playing a prank on me?" Trying to pull away but he kept his hand firmly around her own.

"No! No way! I could never do that to you." Manoeuvring to stand in front of her but with their hands still clasped. "Louise. I like you too. I, myself, have not been able to admit because I thought you wouldn't think of me like that." Shaking his head slightly.

"I thought the same." She laughed softly and relaxed her hand in his grip as she bit her bottom lip a little.

Neither Remus nor the wolf within him could stand it any longer. He stepped closer to her, his free hand wrapped around her waist, drawing her closer and his lips possessed her own within seconds.

For a moment Louise froze but she soon relaxed to his touch and responded the same. She wrapped her free arm around his neck and pressed herself against him. Pulling away for a moment to catch her breath and look at him. "Remus..." She whispered.

"Louise." Saying her name as he cupped her cheek and kissed her tip of her nose, cheeks, forehead and finally her lips again.

In a bout of confidence, Louise pressed her tongue against his lower lip. He responded by meeting her tongue with his own and their passionate kiss grew and grew. Her hands fisted in his hair to keep his lips connected with her own and his own hands roamed her back, pulling her closer to him.

It was Remus' turn to pull away from her lips. He rested his forehead against her own. "Merlin Louise." He chuckled breathlessly. "I am glad you told me. I don't think I would have told you."

Louise laughed softly as she relaxed her hands in his hair, bringing them down to his shoulders. "You can thank Alice. She persuaded me to tell you." Closing her eyes as she caught her breath. "Kiss me again." She whispered.

He did not need asking twice and his lips were pressed against her own. One of his hands had become tangled in her hair and the other rested on the small of her back. He wanted to pressed her body against his but his arousal would be too obvious but Louise had already pressed herself against him. He felt her moan in their kiss when she was fully pressed against him. "Oh shit Louise. I'm sorry." He spoke as soon as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Don't be sorry." She whispered as she glanced down between them and looked back at his face. "I feel the same." Blushing as she spoke.

Both Remus and the wolf inside could smell Louise's arousal. "I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to." Moving his hands to her hips.

Louise stepped away from him, keeping the gazes locked as she undone her shirt and letting it slide to the floor. "Lock the door." She whispered.

"Oh Merlin." He muttered as he reached into his pocket for his wand and silently locked the door but kept his eyes on her as she nervously undone her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. "Fuck." He whispered as he moved towards her. "You are beautiful."

Louise blushed and bowed her head in embarrassment.

"You are." He whispered as he stood in front of her and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. The wolf inside him was telling him to take her right that moment but Remus had control and he slowly bent down and lifted her up to carry her to Louise's previous desk. "Don't think otherwise." Bending down and capturing her lips with his but it was not passionate or possessive but gentle and soothing.

Louise sighed as he gently kissed her and she wrapped her arms around him. He moved his lips away from hers and trailed them across her cheek and jaw and giving her neck light kisses and gentle bites. "Remus..." She sighed softly which turned into a soft moan as he kissed her neck constantly. "Remus, you are wearing too many clothes." She chuckled softly.

"Really?" He joked with her as he slowly began undoing his shirt. Now it was his turn for feeling self-conscious of his body. It was covered in scars from his transformations. He had a feeling Louise had an idea but he did not know if she really did know his own secret. Slowly, he removed his shirt and threw it on top of Louise's shirt. To distract her from his scars, he kissed her neck again and again.

"Remus...." She sighed at the delight of his lips against her skin. Her hands ran down his chest, not asking about his scars as she reached his trousers. Nervously she undid his belt and trousers. Pushing them down his legs with her hands and then the rest of the way with her feet.

"Wow." He mumbled against her skin and raised his head to look at her. "I get the impression that you have done this before." Louise blushed at the statement. "Don't be embarrassed, I don't care if you have." Stepping out of his trousers.

"Thank you." She whispered as she rested her hands on his shoulder and wrapped her legs around his waist, biting her bottom lip for a moment.

A wide grin spread across his features as she wrapped her legs around him. He pressed his arousal against her. "This is what you do to me." He whispered hotly in her ear as his hands ran down her back to her ass and lifted her off the desk.

The movement made her moan and press her lips against his to cover the moan as he lowered them both to the floor of the classroom. He sat on the floor with her firmly in his lap and his arms around her, pulling her into him. "Remus...." She moaned as she pressed herself into his arousal and fisted her hands in his hair.

"Oh fuck Louise." He moaned as she rubbed her centre against his tented boxers. He raised his hands to her bra and swiftly undone the material and throwing it at their pile of clothes. Once her breasts were free of her piece of clothing, his hands cupped both of the mounds in his hands.

"Oh God Remus!" She moaned at his touch, arching her back to push her breasts into his hands more. His hands gently massaged them causing her to moan more and more which seemed to make him harder than he already was. "Remus!" She cried out at his touch.

Remus stopped his actions and held her close to him in order to lie them both down with Louise on top. They resumed kissing but it was gentle and loving, they were savouring the moment together. "Louise." He whispered as he pulled away from their kiss. "Are you sure? About this?" Running a hand down her bare back and back up to her shoulders.

"Yes..." She whispered as she bent her head down and kissed his neck softly. "I like you a lot Remus." Lifting her head up and looking down at him, her hands resting on his chest, her fingers lazily playing with the scars on his chest, which caused her to frown.

"Please don't ask about them. Not yet." He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "We're a bit busy right now." Pressing her into his arousal. "See?" He smirked slightly as he moved his lips to her collarbone, gently nipping it.

Louise closed her eyes as his lips dragged along her collarbone and up her neck. "Oh fuck Remus."

In one movement, Remus held her tight to him and moved them into a lying position with Remus on top and settled between her parted legs. He moved his hips slightly forward to cause friction between their arousals. He rubbed harder against her, making them both moan at the friction. Slowly he ran his hands down her hips, hooking his fingers on her underwear and slowly took them off; running them down her legs, his fingers gliding down her legs. Sitting up straight he too took off his own boxers.

Louise bit her bottom lip at the sight of him naked and she gestured with her hand for him to lie back over her. "Getting cold down here." Laughing softly as he moved to lie between her legs once more. "Please..." She whispered as his lips hovered over her own. His breath tickled her parted lips as he pressed his lips against her bottom lip as he guided shaft into her heat. The pair of them moaned as he pressed further into her.

Their lips moved apart and gasps, moans and small cries left their lips as they moved their hips in synchronisation, which was slow movements at first but urgency and the need to build the friction up. "Fuck Louise." Remus moaned against her neck as their hips moved quicker and harder. His right hand ran down her left side to her leg and raising up to his hip.

The slight change of position caused Louise to shout out louder at the feel of him gliding easily in and out of her. Her hands gripped onto his shoulders tightly and then ran down his back to his ass, pressing him hard into her. "Faster Remus. I'm close." She gasped as he immediately began to move faster within her. "Oh God, Remus!" She cried out louder.

Their moves became frantic and their breathing was ragged as their hands gripped the other person's body. The heat was building up in the other as their own climax drew closer and closer. It hit them both hard and fast. Their hands gripped onto the other and their breathing came in pants as they held their gaze. "Louise..." He whispered as he ran a hand down her cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Perfect." She whispered as she ran her hand through his hair. "Shall we stay here or move from here?"

"I think we should move." He spoke softly as he moved himself out of her and lay next to her and immediately pulling her into his side. "As much as the view is beautiful in more ways than one." Looking at her and running a hand down her back. "It is rather uncomfortable lying on a classroom floor."

Louise laughed as she looked around the room for a moment. "That is true." Looking back at him. "Where did you put our clothes?" Frowning a little and then laughed lightly.

"They are around here somewhere." He chuckled as he sat up. "Well here is your underwear." Holding out her bra and underwear. "I'll look for the rest." Pulling on his own boxers before standing up and moving to wear they threw their clothes earlier. "Got them all." Handing her her skirt and shirt.

"Thank you." She smiled at him as she stood up, turned her back to him and dressed quickly.

"Are you okay?" Remus' voice came from behind her. She turned around to face him and noticed he was dressed. "Louise?"

"Oh I am fine." She smiled at him and cupped his cheek. "Just I think that it was a little fast." Chuckling nervously as she ran a hand through her hair. "It was good. No it was amazing. Do you think it was too fast?"

His answer was a kiss with his hands cupping her cheeks. "Yes it was but I did not mind at all." He smiled at her. "Come on. Let's get back." Standing to her side and wrapping his arm around her. "What you doing this summer?"

"I don't know. I live with Alice's parents." Shrugging her shoulder as they walked out of the classroom and back towards the Gryfindor Common Room.

"Oh I see. As you know that it is my last year and I don't know what to do because you'll still be in school." He ran his free hand through his hair.

"We could write." She suggested. "And then meet up at Hogsmeade weekends if you are free." Looking at him with a small smile.

"Sounds good to me." He whispered as he kissed her outside the Fat Lady's portrait. "Hogwash." He spoke and the portrait swung open.

"I wander what state the Common Room is." She laughed as they walked in but to no surprise, there was mess everywhere. The three remaining Marauders were asleep in front of the fire. "Well, I umm... Goodnight Remus." She turned and faced him with a smile.

"Goodnight." He smiled and kissed her gently. "Stay with me tonight." He whispered when their lips parted.

"Okay." She nodded and smiled at him as he led her up to the boy's dormitory.

* * *

Remus and Louise were faithful to each other for the 3 years of their relationship, Remus even told her his secret and was pleased that she was not frightened but supportive. Louise was invited to join the Order of the Phoenix as soon as she finished school but tragedy struck a year after she joined the Order. Sirius, Louise, Mad-Eye and Marlene McKinnon were all sent on a mission to scout out potential Death Eater camps. They were found and tried to get out without fighting but it eventually led to a fight. Louise was hit with a killing curse. Sirius had seen her fall and ran to her, apparating her out and straight to James and Lily's, where she was placed on a spare bed while Sirius went to Remus to break the news to him.

Remus felt as if his world had collapsed around him and never loved another until he met Nymphadora Tonks but he never forgot his first love.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. If you have reached here, please review. Anybody can review. =D**


End file.
